


neologism

by orphan_account



Category: Skins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	neologism

How does the abused become the abuser?

By wanting power. By longing to posess. By making people suffer, to dominate, to _control_.

How does the abused become the care-taker of his abuser?

It's a story.

 

Maxxie looks at Tony and sees a frightened animal.

Maxxie looks at Tony's hand, fingers squeezed tightly between his own and sees someone devoid of power and of control, hard-fought strenght of mind gone like a leaf in the wind.

Maxxie would never, ever hurt a human being like Tony has done, for games and entertainment, but in that moment, staring into Tony's dark eyes, bottomless, lost, he feels a thunder inside his chest, a feeling of such love and devotion, he wants to reach out and caress Tony's cheek, wants to make him feel that he's loved, that he's wanted - wanted like he hasn't been before, before all this happened, when he was just a reflection in a mirror, shaded by his acts and illusions.

 

It's a story of empathy.

Maxxie isn't stupid. Maxxie can see the intelligence lurking behind the uncertainty, can see the knife-sharp memory, just there, blinking out of sight when Tony tries to focus, and he knows - he knows Tony's there. Tony's whole.

 

It's a story of putting pieces back together.

It's like a dance. Step after step after step.

Dancing isn't easy, but easy is not what Maxxie has signed up for. Maxxie wants to see the finished story, always.

And in the end, there can only be a single word.

~*~

~~ _written in Febuary 2008_


End file.
